Whispers Before Promises
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: Story based before Uchiha Massacre. Evil pappa Uchiha, concerned mamma Uchiha, and a pair of incestual little Uchiha boys.Fear the fluffy Uchihacest of doom. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Say goodnight and go

**Whispers Before Promises**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

A young Sasuke was walking beside his brother late at night. Itachi had brought him to the park and they had lost track of time. _'It's getting so dark. I'm scared. Would Itachi be mad if I held his hand?'_ he decided to take his chances, and lightly gripped his older brother's hand.

-Itachi's POV-

I was walking with Sasuke after a long day at the park. I felt a small hand wrap around my own. I looked down at him, and he blushed and looked away. _'What is he doing? It's bad enough he's so close to me, but with him touching me, I may not be able to control myself'_. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" As I asked him, he looked up at me with his innocent little eyes.

"I'm sorry, aniki. It won't happen again" said his small voice, as he tried to pull his hand from mine. I gripped it and looked around. Once I was sure nobody was there, I bent down to his level. He looked straight at me and I couldn't control myself any longer. I pulled his body towards mine, and lightly pressed my lips against his.

He struggled slightly, but then realized it was OK. His small hands gripped my shirt, and after what seemed like only a few seconds, I realized what I was doing and pulled away from him. He looked confused at me, and I turned away. "I am sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have done that, it's wrong." I began walking and realized he wasn't following me. I looked back at him and seen tears forming in his eyes. He was so adorable, I couldn't be blamed for loving him more than a brother should.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Why is it wrong aniki?" I looked at him, and waved him over. He came to me and I picked him up. "Because, Sasuke. You are my brother, and that is the only way I can think of you." He started sobbing against my chest. "Why, aniki?! I think of you as more than a brother!"

I looked at him shocked. He thought of me as more than a brother? And he was admitting it? "Well, you shouldn't! And neither should I!" I felt him wince, and my voice softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you more than anything, but it's wrong. I don't care what people think of me, it's you I'm worried about."

"But, aniki, I don't care what people think of me either. I just want you to love me." I smiled lightly and placed him down. "Are you sure, Sasuke? What if mom or dad find out that both of their sons were not only gay, but in love with each other? Would you hide that fact?"

He didn't even think about it before he shook his head. I smiled and nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. It was different from the first one, though. It was full of love. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and we started playing with each others tongue.

I quickly pulled away when I heard someone around the corner. He looked sad, but soon realized what was going on. I stood, picked him up, and started back for the compound. "Aniki, I love you." he whispered into my shoulder. I smiled and shifted him so I could be more comfortable. "I love you too, Sasuke. I always have."

* * *

End of chapter one! As far as I know, at the moment there won't be many chapters in this story. Who knows though! Maybe it'll end up having a bunch of chappy's!

Did you like it? Have any suggestions for next chappy? Drop a review, and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers before Promises

**Whispers before Promises**

Hey guys! I only got two reviews for the first chapter, but I don't want to wait to review! Haha.

**Cheyanne**: Ah, my buddy! Yes, the chapter was rather short. I didn't mean to, though. It seemed much longer in Microsoft XD. Thank you for your review! (I STILL can't believe I converted you!!)

**Dragon77**: Thank you very much! This is my first ItaSasu, and I am very glad you like it! Thank you for your review!

**You Know Me**: Yes, yes I DO know you! I'm not sure if I'm going to do a lemon so soon. Maybe later. Thanks for the review!!

**MitshuiLuv:** Yeah, Short-ney. I know you don't like this pairing, but please give it a chance? For your buddeh?? Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

I arrived at the compound shortly after Sasuke fell asleep. As soon as I walked inside, with my otouto in my arms, I saw my father in front of me. He didn't look happy. His face turned stone cold when he seen Sasuke in my arms. "You missed training, Itachi. You were late because you allowed that little monster to convince you to take him to the park!"

"I was the one who asked him if he wanted to go, leave Sasuke out of this! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to sleep" I turned and started walking to my room. I didn't bother bringing Sasuke to his room. I thought he would like to sleep in my room for tonight.

I placed him underneath the covers on the bed, and slipped in beside him. I wrapped my arm around him and he started to stir. "Mm. Aniki? Is that you?" he asked in a groggy voice. I smiled and pulled him closer.

"Yes, Sasuke, it's me." I answered and felt him squirm slightly, looking around. "Why am I in your room aniki? I thought you hated it when I was in here..." my smile faded. Had he forgotten what happened earlier?

I grabbed his chin and lifted his face to mine. "Sasuke, I love you. I don't care if you are in my room. I just thought you might want to sleep in my room for tonight" I looked away in fake sadness. "But, if you don't want to, I guess I will bring you back to your room."

I started to pick him up, but he squirmed and gripped onto my shirt. "No, no! I want to stay!" Smiling, I placed him back down and started to tickle him. "Thought so" he squealed and started to laugh.

"A-aniki! S-stop, I c-can't breath!" he giggled out. "Dear otouto, you are being quite loud. You might want to be quieter, before mom or dad hears you and decided to come check up on us."

"I-I'm s-sorry -gasp- a-aniki! I can't –gasp- h-help it!" his words were soon muffled as I pushed my lips onto his. The pressure of my body was holding him down. He stopped laughing, and looked directly into my eyes.

I slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "I told you to be quiet otouto. I don't like being ignored." he nodded and looked away. "Aniki? Do you think I can stop calling you Aniki, since I don't think of you as my aniki..."

At first I was taken aback, but then I realized it was a compliment, since he loved me. "Of course, Sasuke. You can call me whatever you want." his eyes lit up and he gave me a hug. "Thank you Itachi! Um... Itachi?" I nodded and did a 'go on' motion. "Yes?"

"I'm thirsty... Can you come with me to get a drink?" I laughed quietly and stood up. He followed me, and stood up also. I reached under his armpits and held him at my hip. "I'm not a baby! I can walk!" he said, pouting. I shrugged him off and started walking into the kitchen.

* * *

We made it into the kitchen and I placed him onto the floor. "Alright, Sasuke, what do you want to drink?" he looked at me, then the fridge, then back at me. "Um... I, uh, I don't think I'm thirsty anymore" he said blushing.

I deadpanned. Was he serious? I sighed "alright. Let's just go back to bed." he looked down and put his arms in the air. Gently, I picked him back up and headed for my room. I was just going to put him on my bed when he stopped me.

"Wait! I've got to go to the bathroom" he said. Looking at him, I asked "How do you have to pee? You didn't drink anything. he didn't respond. "Alright, you know where the bathroom is" I placed him down and he just stared at me. "Sasuke, you are old enough to go to the bathroom by yourself" I said, trying, and almost failing to ignore his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Itachi. I'm scared" One could almost hear the tears in his voice. I put my hand on my forehead, and grabbed his hand. "Fine. But be quick, alright? You need to rest." He nodded and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Sasuke. I don't think I actually need to be _in_ the bathroom with you..." I said turning around. I really didn't care, but I still respected him as a brother enough to wait until he is older for those kinds of things.

He went to the bathroom, washed his hand (for 30 seconds, just to please you clean freaks!), and we headed back for the bedroom. Once we got there, we lied down and I put my arm around his small frame. He rolled around and cuddled up to my chest and I started to hear his breath even out.

I wondered how he could possible fall asleep so fast, and then decided to follow his lead. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I didn't even notice that through the slight opening in my door stood a figure, watching us as we slept.

* * *

Hiya! Who is this figure?! I don't actually know. I'm just ad-libbing as I go along! XD. Drop me a review and tell me what you though! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers before Promises

Whispers before Promises

Hola amigas and amigos!

**MitshuiLuv:** Garsh Courtney, you don't have to read it! .. No 'thanks for the review' for you! ... Butt head... (For everyone else, she is my friend so don't worry!)

**x3WHITE:** I can't tell you that! But thank you very much! I am glad you like it ! Thank you for the review!

**Sora Keyblader:** Review for Chap 1: Thank you! I tried to make him sweet since I don' like his usual mean-ness. Yay! I'm turning you into a sap! No, don't melt!

Review for Chap 2: Maybe, maybe not! Haha, yes he IS creepy like that. hates Fugaku. Thanks for your reviews!

**RamenProductions:** Thank you for the review!!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I didn't even notice that through the slight opening in my door stood a figure, watching us as we slept._

_Present Time:_

-Mikoto's POV-

_Tap, tap, tap_

I heard light footsteps, and wondered who was up. I ignored it for a while, and then I heard them go back towards the way they came. It was only until the second time I heard the footsteps go by I started to get worried.

I heard the steps head back and I turned towards Fugaku. "Honey, I think someone's in the house." he just waved his hand and mumbled "It's probably just that brat, Sasuke."

I scowled at his words, and got out of bed. Walking towards the bathroom, I noticed Itachi's bedroom door open slightly. _"That's weird. Itachi never leaves his door open."_ I thought. Deciding that it was too strange of a thing, I peeked into his room.

What I seen inside shocked me greatly. There, in Itachi's room, was Sasuke cuddled up to his brother. And Itachi was cuddling back. They looked so peaceful and happy; I wasn't used to Itachi being so nice to his brother. I smiled, quietly closed the door, and went back to bed.

I lay back down and look at Fugaku again, contemplating whether or not to tell him. I decided not to, since he would probably just go into the room and pull Sasuke out. Rolling around, I fell back asleep.

* * *

MORNING!

-Itachi's POV- (BTW, I am rarely doing Sasuke POV. Cause I cool like that, savvy?)

The first thing I felt was a bright light searing through my eyelids. I reluctantly opened my eyes and felt a bundle from beside me move. That's when I remembers Sasuke was in my room.

I smiled, gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up. I got ready and was heading for the door when I heard a groggy, tired voice from behind me. "Itachi? Where are you going?" he asked me while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I am going to have breakfast, and then train. Hurry and get dressed. I'll wait if you want." it didn't take much convincing as he ran into his room, got dressed, and ran back to me. "Can I train with you today Itachi? You could teach me how to use shuriken!"

We started walking, and he grabbed my hand. I looked down, and wondered how dad would react if he saw this. "If I can, then I promise I will let you, Sasuke. And don't they teach you how to use shuriken in school?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, yeah. But it isn't the same as if _you_ were to teach me! Your better than all my teachers!" he gleamed at the end. We arrived in the kitchen, and sat at the table.

"Good morning boys! How was your sleep?" my mom asked, as if she knew something. I looked in her eyes, and confirmed that she seen us asleep last night. Yet she didn't seem to care...

"I slept great, mom! Ita... Aniki let me sleep in his room!" _'That was close. He shouldn't call me by my first name in front of our parents' _she looked at him, then back at me, and smiled. "He did? That was very kind of you Itachi. I'm glad you two are getting along!" then father came in.

"Well, I'm not." he looked my way. "You are too old to allow your brother to sleep with you. It is not normal." Boy, he thinks _that_ is abnormal? Wait until he finds out _why_ I'm being so kind to Sasuke. "Not only that, but I don't want you to get soft. You don't need a distraction like him when you _should_ be training."

Mother glared at him, looked back at us, and whispered. "Well, I think it's wonderful. Don't listen to your father; if you want to get along, it's great!" She stopped whispering. "Now, my little darlings, would you like some breakfast? Sasuke, you must be starving. And Itachi, you need energy if you are going to train all day!"

We nodded and she went into the kitchen. Fugaku (A/N: I'm gon' stop calling him father, k? He is hardly a father figure .) sat down and looked at me. "I want you to stop spending so much time with your brother. He is holding you back." I looked at him with cold, empty eyes.

"It would seem to me, father, that it is _you_ that is holding me back, not Sasuke. Stop trying to control me, and maybe I will pay more attention to my training." I said. He fumed and looked away. "You are just going through a teenage rebellion. You had better wise up before I ban you from talking to Sasuke."

Right then, mother walked in with a tray and some plates. On the plates were some eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. She placed them in front of me, then Sasuke, Fugaku and then herself. We all thanked her and began eating as if nothing happened.

"Hey, mom? Do you think that maybe I could train with aniki today?" before she could answer, Fugaku interrupted "Absolutely not. You slept in his room, now leave him be so he can train." This time, Mother AND I glared at him. She looked over and answered "I don't see why not. If Itachi doesn't mind, then of course you can train with him."

Fugaku stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "No! He can't! And I am sick of you undermining me!" He raised his hand at her and she flinched. She was hand shy? Has Fugaku been hitting her?

"Learn your place, wretch, before I teach it to you personally." she slowly nodded and he walked out of the kitchen. She looked at us and smiled. Sasuke and I looked at her worried. "Hey, Itachi, you wouldn't mind taking Sasuke with you to train, would you? I think he would like that."

I shook my head, and she smiled. Sasuke got up, and ran to get his stuff ready. I took this as an opportunity to question her. "Mother... Has, has father been hitting you?" She looked shocked before smiling.

"Of course he hasn't sweetie! Why would you think that?" I just shook my head, knowing she was lying. "You flinched when he lifted his hand. It's a sign that someone has been hit." "Well, he hasn't Itachi. Please don't worry about these things! You just enjoy your childhood!"

Sighing, I nodded and looked at her again. "If he has, then tell me. You don't deserve to be treated like that." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before saying "Of course, Itachi. I would tell you. Thank you." I slightly hugged back before she straightened up "Alright! Your brother should be almost ready! Thank you for agreeing to take him training with you, he has wanted to go with you for so long."

"Yes, you are right. It is no problem at all. I am thinking I will enjoy his company today." I finished as Sasuke ran in. "I am ready to go aniki!" he looked at mother, "Thank you so much for letting me train with aniki today mom! ... And you can tell me if anything is wrong! 'Cause I love you and I don't want you hurt!"

"Sasuke, you are such a sweetheart, but you don't need to worry about that. You are still just a boy." "I know! But still!" Laughing, she waved us out the door. "Have fun you two! And Itachi, you teach Sasuke whatever he wants to know!" I nodded and we went off into the forest.

* * *

"Itachi! Mom said you had to teach me _whatever _I want to know! You're being mean!" Sasuke had been complaining for almost half an hour because I wouldn't teach him any forbidden jutsus even though Mother told me to teach him anything. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. You are just too young and are not quite strong enough for those. I don't want you hurting yourself. Think of something else and I promise to teach you, ok?"

He looked thoughtful before nodding viciously. "Ok, Itachi!" His eyes narrowed "Anything?" I nodded and he smiled. "Ok. I want you to teach me how to be calm and brave like you!" I blinked. "That's it? I can't teach you _that_. I was born this way."

"B-but! You said you would teach me _anything_!" his bottom lip quivered. It looked so adorable and tempting. Laughing, I pulled him to me and planted my lips firmly on his. At first he was still, but he soon loosened and shyly pressed his lips on mine. I smirked against him and pulled away. "There. You kissed back didn't you?" He slowly nodded, not getting what I meant.

"You just kissed me, and I am your brother. That was brave." his eyes lit up and hugged me. "Thank you Itachi! You're the best!" After that we continued to train, and even snuck a few kisses in between each lesson. A while later, the sun started to set and we decided to head home.

"Hey, Itachi?" said Sasuke on my shoulders. "Hmm?" "Thanks for letting me train with you. I had a lot of fun!" I looked up at him and smiled. "No problem, Sasuke. I had fun too." He smiled back and rested his head on mine. "Love you, Itachi" he said in his groggy voice. "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

(At home with Fugaku and Mikoto) -Mikoto's POV-

A slam could be heard throughout the halls as Fugaku slapped me into a wall. "I don't think you have realized that you don't make the decisions here. You need to learn that you are worthless, and always will be."

Tears streamed down my eyes as I nodded. "Y-yes, d-dear. You r-right. I'm s-sorry" bruises were all over my arms and stomach from his beatings. "And since you are such a weak person, Itachi and Sasuke are starting to think I hit you!" he said, anger seeping in his voice. I decided to be brave and remind him "You _do_ hit me. It's your fault that they have figured it out. Now my little babies are worried!"

Wrong move. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me across the room. "If you treasure your life then don't you _**EVER**_ talk back to me, understand?!" I nodded slowly and struggled to stand. He scoffed and walked away. I heard a cry to my right, and saw Itachi with Sasuke standing in front of the door. My eyes widened. How long had they been standing there?

* * *

-Itachi POV-

I had just walked in, placing Sasuke on the ground when I heard Fugaku in the other room. He seemed to be yelling. "And since you are such a weak person, Itachi and Sasuke are starting to think I hit you!" my eyes narrowed and I heard my mother's voice.

"You _do_ hit me. It's your fault that they have figured it out. Now my little babies are worried!" I soon realized what was going to happen and I looked down at Sasuke. He look worried and was about to run into the room. I quickly bent down and whispered "close your eyes" before I tightly covered his ears. He listened to me and his eyes were soon closed.

There was a loud crash, a cry, and Fugaku yelling at her once again before leaving. Sasuke whimpered at the noise even though my hands were over his ears. Mother must have heard him, since she looked over, her eyes wide.

"H-how long have you two been there?" she asked looking away. I uncovered Sasuke's ears and told him to go to his room. He hesitated but when I sent him a firm look he nodded and left. I sat beside mother and wiped the blood from her face. "You lied to me, mother. Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you?"

She started crying and pulled me into a hug. "Because, my little baby. I didn't want you worrying about me. You are such a sweet child; I didn't need you wasting your life thinking about it." I rubbed her hair and sighed. "I could have helped you. I _will_ help you. You don't deserve what he treats you, and I am going to end it."

She looked at me shocked, "Itachi! Don't talk like that! He is still your father, no matter what he does to me! Please. Don't do anything." We looked at each other before I sighed and nodded my head. She smiled lightly and thanked me.

"I should probably go talk to Sasuke. He is still young and probably doesn't fully understand what just happened." I said and she nodded. "Alright. Shall I come with you?" I was hoping that I could talk to Sasuke myself, but the thought of leaving Mother in this room alone when Fugaku came back sickened me, so I nodded.

We walked to Sasuke's room, and heard small sobs. We looked at each other and I opened the door. He didn't look up, but he twitched so I knew he knew we were there. "Sasuke? Come now, give your mother a hug" he looked up and ran to her, hugging her tightly, sobbing.

I closed the door and we sat him on the bed. "Sasuke. You are going to promise me that you aren't going to worry about this. I am going to fix it so that everything is happy, alright?" I rubbed his cheek and he nodded slowly. "Ok, It... Aniki-" Mother cut him off "It is Ok, Sasuke. I know you want to call him Itachi, so you can. Just be careful with it around your father." he smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Itachi. I trust you! Please make mommy and dad stop fighting." he jumped into my arms and sobbed, cuddling my stomach. Mother looked at us and smiled, and I smiled back. "Don't worry, I will. I promise you that." I felt him nod against me.

Mother came in, "you two don't need to worry about it right now. It is late and you are both very tired. You should go to bed." we nodded and Sasuke looked to me and then to mother. "Mommy? Can I please sleep in Itachi's room tonight if it's ok with him?" she nodded and looked at me. "Sure. Let's go".

I walked with him and mother behind me into my room. He quickly hopped into my bed and she came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before moving back. He looked at me expectantly, his arms outstretched. I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Mother "Awed" before she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

She was about to leave, before Sasuke stopped her. "Mommy. Don't sleep in your room tonight, ok? You can sleep in my room!" smiling she nodded at Sasuke, before thanking him and bidding us goodnight.

I climbed into bed and hugged him tight to me. "Itachi? Will everything be ok?" he asked. "Of course it will be. Now go to sleep, you have school." He nodded and after a while I heard his breath even out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I watched his frail form slowly moving with each breath and ended up falling asleep as well.

* * *

You likey?? Sorry it took so long!! I really hope it was worth it! Also, I REALIZE ITACHI WAS WAAAY OOC! But to be honest, he WASN'T OOC.

**MAJOR SPOILER FOR ITACHI:**

You see. Itachi was ordered by the Hokage to kill his clan, and he didn't complete the mission since he didn't kill Sasuke which is why he left. He begged the hokage not to tell Sasuke about the mission. And the reason he is always so mean to Sasuke afterwards is because he wants him to be strong, so it's actually for Sasuke's benefit. So, in reality, Itachi is a nice person!!

**END MAJOR SPOILER FOR ITACHI!**

Please send me a review! It would make me ever so full of joy!! Love you all!


End file.
